1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus and method for automatically detecting each of a side-by-side format and a top-and-bottom format of stereoscopic video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stereoscopic video contents provided by broadcasting have emerged. Television (TV) sets are marketed, which can handle stereoscopic video contents transmitted with formats, such as a side-by-side format, a top-and-bottom format, and a frame-packing format. However, currently, each of stereoscopic video signals respectively having no three-dimensional (3D) flag transmitted with such formats except some formats cannot automatically be determined as a 2D/3D video signal.
That is, there are demands for automatically detecting each of formats with which stereoscopic video signals are transmitted, and for automatically determining which of a two-dimensional (2D) video signal and a 3D video signal each video signal is (i.e., performing “2D/3D determination”).